Invasion of the Screechers
by KylertheUnderlander
Summary: War comes to Regalia, but its not a creature of sumsort but another colony of humans and oh man do they have their own bonds. Gluxa will come later in about the 3rd chapter!
1. the return

Gregor was 16 when he finally decided to leave his apartment and go back to the Underland where he and Luxa could share a life together.

It was a Sunday night, he lay awake in his bed thinking of Luxa, Howard, Mareth, and all his other friends he so deeply missed. He had been away to long! Who knows what could of happened since his absence! For all he knew they could be dead!

"No, don't think that." Gregor thought. He pushed away that thought but then he thought of Ares. Who was dead. He remembered all those nightmares of his death and how much he cried for him to come back!

His throat started hurting, he wanted to cry again. He wanted to go back.

Gregor got up quietly, and edged his way out of his room and into the kitchen. It wasn't very dark. The new York lights kept the room fairly lighten. He searched the drawers until he found a pen and paper.

He stared at the paper for awhile wonder what to write. "Should it be long, or short." He thought.

He wanted to write how sorry he was for running away but all he put was:

_Im going back to the underland. I hope you understand. _

_Don't come looking for me because im not coming back. _

_I love you all._

He grabbed the paper, bent it so it could sit on the table. He then grabbed a jacket, and his pocketknife. (his mom finally let him get one.) He opened the door quietly and went down to the laundry room.

It was very quiet; you could only hear the cars go by.

He pushed back the dryer and looked into the grate. "Well good by Overland. I wish you well." He said. At that he jumped in letting the currents take over.


	2. LUXA!

**Hello again, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Also a chapter at least everyday, maybe even2-3 chapters a day. But it depends on ur reviews! Please review. I don't own the underland chronicles  
**

Gregor landed softly and began to jog towards Regalia.

"Oh man! I cant wait!" he thought. He didn't need a flashlight anymore since he could use echolocation. He didn't click, he just breathed.

After about twenty minutes he saw torches on the walls and heard a yell. He was nearing the arena.

He turned a corner and saw the arena. He stepped onto the grass-like field and looked around. People on bats were flying as usual, there were people running, practicing with swords and more flying.

He spotted a bat coming his way, when it got close he recognized that it was Euphriedes. Vikus' bat.

Vikus was sitting on top, holding a sword in one hand and letting his other arm go limp.

"Gregor! You have returned." He exclaimed.

"Yes, and I plan to stay for good." Gregor replied.

"Is that all right with your parents?"

Gregor just nodded. He didn't want to lie.

"So, where is Luxa?" He asked.

"She is in her chambers getting ready for her crowning. She turned 16 the week before this." Said Vikus. "Hop on, I will take you there."

As they flew over Regalia, he noticed that the buildings had been repaired, and the wall rebuilt. He noticed a new addition to the walls though. They had towers every fifty feet it seemed.

When they reached the palace Vikus dropped him off and pointed him to Luxa's chamber.

Gregor thanked him and took off. He met Mareth on the way who was still using a crutch. He told him what he had done and said that the Underland would be his home from now on.

He turned a corner and saw a familiar room. The prophecy room. It was empty, and there was only one torch in there. But the doors where now stone.

"that's good." He thought. He remembered when the rats started shredding through the door trying to get to them.

He didn't loiter to long until he looked for Luxa's chamber again.

"Gregor?" said a familiar voice.

It was Luxa. They both ran at eachother. Luxa jumped and Gregor caught her and spun around embraced in a great hug.

"I missed you so much!" he said.

"As I missed you!" she replied.

They stood there holding eachother for awhile, when she pulled her head away from his chest and kissed him. He kissed her back, never wanting to stop.

She pulled away and smiled. A tear rolled down her face. A tear of joy. She had grown, her hair was longer and her eyes a darker shade of violet. He was still taller though.

"Come lets, go to my chamber!" she said. She grabbed his hand and lead him away.

**Hope you liked. Next one will be a lot better. Possible Marriage/Gluxa discussion? REVIEW PLEASE. If ya do chapters come faster!**


	3. Marriage and Surprises

**Wasup here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Also chapter at least every day, maybe even 2-3 chapters a day. But it depends on ur reviews! Please review. I don't own the underland chronicles  
**

They laid on Luxa's bed for what seemed like hours talking, filling in each other what had happened in the last four years.

He learned that Howard had bonded with Nike, and Vikus has regained movement in his left leg. Ripred had pups with Lapblood. They had 4 pups. Mange, Sharpclaw, Griptooth and Ares. Ares was a dark black rat, and was the biggest in the litter.

Gregor smiled. He never thought Ripred would actually name his pups after his old bond.

Hazard had found a new bond named Apollo. A white bat with big green dots all over him. The green had reminded Hazard of Frill. Queen Athena had died, and Nike was now queen. Tick had found a mate named Trita.

He was sad about Queen Athena death, but happy Tick found another mate.

Gregor told Luxa that he had convinced his mom to stay in New York. It helped that Mrs. Cormaci won the lottery and gave them plenty of money. Boots had started school and gotten in trouble for yelling at her teacher because she killed a cockroach. Lizze skipped the 8th grade and went to highschool at the age of thirteen. His grandma was fine and out of the hospital. She was now in a nursing home.

He had to explain what a nursing home was to her for about ten minutes.

He told her he ran away to live in the Underland. She was happy and angry. She said that he should stay in touch. He made a reminder in head for that.

The just kept talking, until Howard came in a told them that it was time for dinner.

They walked hand in hand down to the great hall. Inside he saw a unfamiliar black bat almost the size of Ares, which had a big gold spot on its chest and the fur around his feet was also gold. (like some cats have around their paws. People call them boots.")

"Oh! I forgot." said Luxa. "That bat is Jagger. He is Ares' and Auroras son." She stared at waiting for his expression. "He is just like Ares, a troublemaker but people respect him. Also you can tell from his looks and size. The gold is from Aurora."

Gregor was shocked. He never knew that Ares liked Aurora. He wanted to meet Jagger so badly that he just ran right to him hugging him.

Jagger gave a flutter of surprise and flew at least ten feet in the air before coming back down.

"This be Gregor?" He asked looking at Luxa. She nodded.

Jagger looked down and enfolded his wings into a bat hug. He purred.

"Hello." Said Gregor.

"Greetings." Replied Jagger.

They talked for awhile. He wanted to fly with Jagger, to remember the feeling of flying on Ares. It would be the exact same with Jagger's size. Jagger was funny, and nice. He had liked a lot of the things Ares and Gregor did. After awhile the food was brought out and the dug in.

He looked around and saw Tick with Trita, making weird clicking noises. Lapblood was trying to clean cream sauce out of Ripred's fur; while he kept pushing her away yelling "It makes me smell good and reminds me to eat more!" Howard was sitting alone. "Nike must be at the bats homeland." He thought. Vikus was sitting patiently with his bond waiting for everyone to finish.

"If your waiting to talk Vikus your going to have to wait awhile."said Ripred biting into a giant fish.

"Don't worry Ripred I will speak whether your done or not." Vikus replied.

"Good man." Said Ripred. Lapblood laughed at the sight of Ripred's eating as if it was the funniest thing in the Underland.

Everyone finished about ten minutes later. Vikus stood up and said that the crowning will be put off until next week. Something had come up at the fount so people couldn't come. Luxa smiled.

"That's not all though." Said Vikus. He had a depressing sort of tone. "The council demands you wed after the crowning."

Gregor knocked over his goblet while reaching for it when he heard Vikus said she had to wed. He turned to Luxa.

"Nothing I didn't expect." Said Luxa. She caught Gregor's eye and looked away.

Vikus saw her glance. Then said that the council picked a man from the fount.

"What!" she exclaimed.

Gregor was still in shock. Luxa was going to get married to a complete stranger? He thought for awhile then decided to get up and run to the museum.

"Gregor?" yelled Jaggar and Vikus at the same time.

He didn't answer. He just kept running. He saw it before but that almost five years ago.

He sprinted threw the museum doors and began to search everything. After about 2 minutes he found it. A big diamond ring in a small black velvet box.

He then ran back to great hall. He came in to see Ripred's head in a saucer and Vikus talking to Luxa. Jaggar was staring at them both listening intently.

He ran up to Luxa asked Vikus for some space and went down on one knee. He opened the velvet box and said "Luxa, will you marry me? I can't see you marrying a stranger when the man you love is asking you to marry him. I love you and I will let nothing separate us. Not war, not hate, not strife. I love you and I hope you love me. Marry me Luxa."

Vikus smiled. Luxa was crying with a big smile on her face. He didn't have time to say anything after she said "yes" because she kissed him with the greatest passion.

Ripred's jaw was open and staring at Gregor. "That a boy!" he said with a big grin.

"Maybe you two should go to your chamber. Gregor picked up Luxa and took her to _their_ room. He kicked the door closed and continued kissing Luxa. They fell on her bed, kissing. He felt a great rush to his head, he moved his hand down her side and over her stomach. She pulled his hair and had one hand in his other hand.

She broke off the kiss looking up. But Gregor just bent he head down and started kissing her neck moving slowly up to he lips again.

She laughed. "Gregor!"

"You want me to stop?" he asked not looking up.

"No-but Vikus told me something really personal when you ran out. He didn't want to say it around you so he didn't further upset you." She looked at him.

He didn't say anything but he pulled one of her legs up and to the side so he fit between her and kiss her better.

She continued. "The council told Vikus that I should have kids soon, so that if anything should happen to me or my spouse, there would be an heir."

Gregor froze and finally looked up.


	4. Surprise Part and bonding

**Hey to all u readers! Here is the 4****th**** chapter; I might have the 5****th**** up later today. I depend on your reviews. Please please review I want ten reviews before I post the 5****th**** chapter! Ty and enjoy!**

"_They want me to have children…" _That was the only thought the kept running through Gregor's mind.

He was sitting upright on the edge of bed staring at the stone floor. Luxa was sitting by his side. She had her knees up to her chest and was looking at him.

"Gregor?" she asked.

He made an odd grunt. "Gregor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

His head snapped up and he looked a Luxa. "I'm not upset, just surprised."

"You don't want to have children do you?" she asked.

"No, no I do. I do!" he said trying not to upset her. "Just not this early."

He stood up and began pacing around the bed. "I guess I could have kids with you. It will probably be easier here than in the Overland." He said to himself. He looked at Luxa and smiled. "Go tell the Council that if they want an heir they will have one."

Luxa jumped off the bed, hugged and kissed him and took off. When she turned out of sight, Gregor collapsed on the bed.

"This is going to be hard to do." He muttered to himself. "I'll just tell her we can wait after the wedding."

"Well, I am happy for you Luxa." said Vikus. He hugged her and said that he must tell the Fount.

Gregor was sitting in a chair listen to Luxa make preparations for the wedding. She was getting tired. She had been doing this for five days. She would plan the wedding then as if she had nothing better to do she had to pick decorations for the crowning.

The next morning, they were awakened by a lady named Hera. She had come in and started showing Luxa different color banners, while she was still in bed.

I sat up and told her to get out. She left quite upset. "What was that for?" demanded Luxa.

"You are not planning a Wedding or Crowning today. Today you are going to have some fun." He replied. He picked her up and told her to change out of her pink night gown and into some normal clothes."

He changed as well, and then called for Jagger to come pick them up. Jagger was in on the plan because he didn't ask why Gregor had called him.

"Where are we going?" asked Luxa.

"You will see." Was all Gregor said.

Five minutes later they reached it. They were in Ares and Henry's old hideout. It was in better shape though. There were torches on all the walls making everything visible.

On the walls were colorful banners. There were tables and clothes with tons of food on them. A couple of musicans were there and they started playing music when they entered. There were tons of people there. Vikus, Howard, Mareth, Hazard, Tick, Ripred, Lapblood and their pups. Aurora and everyone's bonds were there as well.

"Surprise!" they all yelled in unison.

"What-Gregor?" said a confused Luxa.

"I thought you needed a break." He said. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Since when can you dance?" asked Luxa. She was laughing.

"I had a school dance in the Overland. It was about a year ago. We all had to learn how to dance." He replied.

Everyone let them dance for alone for awhile until others joined in. Ripred and Lapblood didn't really know how to dance. The kept tripping over each others huge feet.

There were a couple of people Gregor didn't invite. He saw a girl dancing with Howard. He learned that her name was Selina. Mareth wasn't really dancing. His bond Andromeda wrapped her wings around him and hopped around due to Mareth's no leg problem. Vikus sat down and ate talking to a chatty Tick. Hazard sat with them talking to Tick in crawler. Everyone was having a good time.

More people showed up every once in a while to say 'hi' or 'congratz'. Gregor and Luxa mostly danced and talked. They sat and ate when Luxa got hungry. Gregor told he that he wanted to wait after the wedding to have kids. She agreed.

After a long day people started leaving and saying good bye. Aurora took Luxa back home, as a favor to Gregor. Gregor wanted to do something with Jagger.

"Jagger?" asked Gregor.

"Yes, Gregor?" he replied. His face was covered in cake.

Gregor held out his right hand and asked "Will you be my bond?"

Jaggar didn't answer. He just stook out his right claw.

The locked hand in claw. Gregor began:

_Jaggar the flier, I bond to you. _

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife._

_I save you as I save my life._

_Gregor the human, I bond to you. _

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife._

_I save you as I save my life._

Gregor smiled and embraced Jaggar. Jagger bent his jaw on Gregor's head. They stood there for awhile until Gregor asked if he could be taken back to his chamber.

The flight was very short. When he got to his chamber he found Luxa waiting for him. She was dressed in a violet night gown and had her hair down.

She ran towards him and kissed him. He told her about what had just happened back in the cave. She smiled and screamed with joy. They moved to the bed. He began kissing her. This time it was different, not only did he get the same rush to his head he got a rush all over his body.

"Gregor didn't you want to wait?" she asked between a kiss.

"Screw it." He said and continued.

**Well there you have it! Review! Review! Please otherwise I wont think you like it and ill quit. Hope you like! If enough reviews the next chapter will be the wedding!**


	5. Nightmares

**Holy Crap! Thanks so much smackgod9! I really messed up…My spelling is off, and sorry about Tick being there its really Temp. He married Trita! I really need to reread the series again. I just finished the third one and now waiting for the 5****th**** and 4****th**** to get into the library. Sorry hate me if you want but I'm going to keep writing. Review; give me tips if you think I'm going too far or not enough. I want to make a story you all will enjoy. Review! Oh an Jaggar isn't from rolling stones haha. M for mature now. Ever since the last one.**

_Ares the flier, I bond to you. _

_He was lying in a pool of Ares, the Bane and his own blood. He was holding onto Ares claw and waiting for death to take him. He saw a bright light. He wanted to go to it so badly. Maybe he would see Ares again. But out of the light came Jaggar. He gave an odd bat smile. Let go of him, and come ride with me. Just jump. "So sorry to interrupt but you two are going nowhere." Said a grimly voice. He turned and saw the a man with his sword raised high swing at Jaggar beheading him. The man was riding something, but it was a blurry shape. "NOOOO!" yelled Gregor. He picked up his sword and charged. "I'll kill you!" Gregor screamed. _

"Gregor!" a voice screamed. "Gregor!"

_Wham!_

He got a huge hit to head from somewhere to his left. He opened his eyes and saw Luxa standing over him with a stone jar. She had only a blanket around her. He was lying on the cold stone floor. He could blood start to trickle down his head.

"Gregor what were you doing!" screamed Luxa. She looked terrified.

What had he done. He looked around more closely and saw that the curtains to her window were ripped and that the stand next it was pushed very roughly causing everything to smash into the floor. He then noticed he was naked. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"I don't know what I did." He said standing up and walking towards Luxa. She took a step back. "Whatever I did I must have not meant it. I was having a bad dream."

She dropped the jar, and ran into his chest crying. He could not bear himself. What had he done that been so bad?

"Luxa, please can you tell me what I did?" he asked pleadingly.

She let go of him and at on the bed still covering herself with the sheet.

Luxa began: "Well, I first thought you were getting up to change and go get some breakfast. But I saw you running to the window. You grabbed the edge of the stand and pushed it over. I screamed your name but you didn't respond. You grabbed the curtains and ripped them out of your way, you were trying to jump out of the window. I yelled your name again. You responded. You-you glared at me and yelled at me. You then charged screaming that you would k-kill me, so I picked up the jar and hit you with it. That's when you came to."

"Oh, Luxa I am so _so_ sorry!" He said. He picked her up and hugged her. She pushed him away and laid back down.

"Maybe you should go down to the Great hall and get some breakfast. I have to get ready for the crowning." She whispered. She was still crying.

"Luxa…I would never hurt you." He said. He made a move to her but she yelled "GO!" she cried even harder.

He grabbed his clothes and changed quickly, he threw the sheet he had been wearing over Luxa. "I am so sorry." he muttered.

How could he do this? _It was a nightmare, don't beat yourself up._ But I tried to kill her! Right before her crowning and then the wedding two days from now!_ She will forgive you._ I hope so.

He needed to talk to Ripred. Ask him if he ever tried to kill someone when he was sleeping. He turned the corner and got his wish.

**I hope you like, I got this advice from a good person who said he hated fighting and he would be changed after the war so here it is. This is kind of short so ill get the next chapter in no time! Review please. Need all the support I can get.**


	6. Crowning with a twist

**Ok I got back from vacation on the 27****th**** but learned that my computer had crashed do to some storm issues. We FINALYY got it fixed. I'm am very very sorry that I made u wait. Now I should have a chapter or 2 a day now. Again sorry, and now enjoy! 13+**

He turned the corner and ran right into the man-well rat- he was looking for.

"Watch where you're going kid!" said Ripred, who was rubbing his nose where Gregor had just ran into.

Gregor apologized and began to tell him all that had happen a few minutes ago.

Ripred thought for a while minute then said "what is that smell?"

"Huh?" said a confused Gregor.

"It smells like you and the queen had sex last night." Ripred was eyeing him. "Vikus will know sooner or later."

Gregor blushed. "Look I don't care! Just help me!"

Ripred waited then said. "Look all warriors have nightmares and from what I read it happens quite a lot in the Overland. Have I tried to kill anyone? No, but I did growl and yell at Lapblood once. She told me she kicked me, and told me to go back to sleep. Luxa will forgive you, just backoff for awhile."

Gregor wasn't convinced.

He muttered something that sounded like "Imsgoingteat."

As he walked passed Ripred, he felt a big claw pat him on the back. But as soon as it was there it was off.

Gregor ate in complete silence and when Luxa walked he looked at her he gave her a half a smile. She looked horrible, yet beautiful. She was wearing a long royal robe which was violet and had a white trim. The crown was on her head barely showing through her hair. Her hair was in some kind of weird bun, which he decided was a queenly style. All this made her beautiful, except that her face was paler than normal and her eyes were red and puffy. The good thing was that she had the ring on.

She walked over buy him and sat down. She took a sip of her goblet and then looked at him with seriousness. Her eyes were filling with tears but she said "I forgive you." She took his hand and squeezed it. He did the same but wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest.

He noticed some hair on her dress, which wasn't hers. It was a rat hair. He recognized that it was Lapblood's. They both must have had the same thoughts.

He waited her to finish breakfast. Which again was in complete silence.

They were about to leave when Vikus walked into the Hall and told Luxa she had to be ready in five minutes. He had gone through this before. Luxa had to be there early so she could tell everyone how wonderful it would be to be the next Queen of Regalia. Gregor on the other hand would be there later. He would be sitting with many others on a balcony that looked over the city. That's where the crowning was to be held.

"Ok." She let go of Gregor's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek and followed Vikus.

Gregor watched them leave. He turned a corner going to get in his dress robes for the Crowning.

He was running to the balcony. He was almost late. He rounded a corner and almost ran into a guard. The guard was talking to Jagger, apparently telling him that he did not know where Gregor was.

"I have been looking for you!" panted Jagger.

"Sorry, but thank God you showed up. Im almost late can you take me to the Crowning?" puffed Gregor.

"I am your bond, am I not?" smirked Jagger.

Gregor returned the smile.

Luxa had just finished speaking when he got there. He took his seat without interrupting and listened to what was going to happen next.

Many people were sitting next to him, all dressed for the occasion. He felt a little underdressed. There were banner's with Luxa's name on them everywhere. Even one of them had her riding Aurora.

A big, old gray bat flew onto the balcony. The rider was also old, and had gray air. He was really old! He pulled out a scroll slowly. He then read off a bunch of stuff Gregor couldn't hear. After a couple minutes Luxa said "I will."

He then rolled up the scroll, bowed to Luxa and took her hand to the edge of the balcony.

He yelled "I present to you the new Queen of Regalia!"

"How can an old man yell that loud." Thought Gregor. He wanted to laugh, but now was an inappropriate time.

He stood up clapping. But no one else had. He stopped and saw thousands of eyes looking at him. He sat back down hurriedly.

Luxa laughed. She then waved and that when everyone cheered and clapped. Bats soared up in the air and dumped baskets of confetti. Well it was more like cloth but it had the confetti feeling.

Luxa turned around and beckoned Gregor towards him. He walked over slowly. He didn't want to be in the spotlight again. Even if it was on purpose this time.

She grabed his hand and yelled "This is the new King of Regalia!" People cheered even more. "We will be married tomorrow and everyone is invited!"

She turned and kissed him, this time on the lips. But the kiss didn't last long because a loud shrill noise echoed the whole city.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

_Gregor _looked_ up and saw what he had saw in his nightmare. A big blurred shape with a man wielding a sword riding him. He didn't know what he riding, just like in his dream, but in his dream he didn't look at it long enough. _

He took a step away from Luxa who was also looking at the thing. She looked confused. But Gregor wasn't. He knew what it was.

A falcon.

**Da DA DAAAA! Hope you liked. Finally the climax! Review please! Whats gonna happen?**


End file.
